Kind Hearts
by CrazyJaney
Summary: He watched her from afar, content to gaze at a distant at something he'd never obtain... Until she broke those rules, that is...


a/n: w00t. I finally got it out. Kyo is way OOC. Don't forget to drop a review!

Disclaimer: Ayame is so not my body-slave. And neither is anyone else for that matter…

**Kind Hearts**

He couldn't help but stare. Her laughter tinkled through the air again, catching his attention once more. She was gathered around her friends, oblivious to his steady gaze. She shook her dark brown bangs from her equally dark eyes. He dragged a hand through his own hair, reluctantly pulling his eyes away from her. It was no use. His temper would drive her away even if he were to attempt to get close.

As he turned to walk out, he caught her attention. He always kept to himself and she wasn't sure he hand many, if any, friends. It broke her heart. It ached to see him like this. He just looked so… so lonely. It made her want to pull him close and comfort him with sweet words. His eyes were dull and the only time she'd ever seen them light up, was in the heat of an argument with another classmate of his. It seemed as if that was the only thing he was passionate about.

She sighed and decided to follow him. Maybe she could coax him into talking about his sadness. She gave an excuse to her friends about having to use the bathroom and started off in the direction he'd left. She searched the halls and finally found him on the roof, leaning against the railing. She shut the door behind her silently as she watched him.

"Kyo-kun," she whispered.

He froze before slowly turning around. It was her. His eyes met hers briefly before he lowered them again. He would not show her what was in those depths; the love, the devotion, the affection… and most of all the anger. He heard soft footfalls as she came closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm.

"Kyo-kun," she whispered again.

"Kagura-san, why did you come looking for me?" he asked evenly, not looking at her as she placed a hand on the railing.

"Y-You looked… rather upset when you left earlier," she explained. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh… Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"Yes."

She sighed. There was no getting an answer out of him that was more than two words.

"Well, will you at least join me for lunch up here?" she tried instead.

He didn't answer right away as he let the question sink after his initial shock had died down.

"Why?" he wondered aloud.

"Why? Because," she started, "it kills me to see you looking so lonely."

He paused, the truthful answer startling him. It was just so… unexpected.

"I… I'd rather be alone," he finally said, shaking his head.

She touched his hand, urging him to look at her. "Please?" She cast her large brown eyes on him.

"I… oh fine," he mumbled, turning away to hide his reddening cheeks as he pulled his hand free.

She clasped her hands together against her chest and smiled gleefully at him. "I'll go get us some lunch then, okay?"

He didn't have time to give her an answer as she bounced away from him and towards the door. He let out a sigh and sank to the ground so he was sitting with his back against the bars. She was making it so hard to withdraw himself away from her energy and he was finding it harder and harder to resist… Spending time with her, that is. She was one of the only people who had extended him the hand of friendship and he loved her all the more for it.

"I'm back! I didn't know what you would want to so I just got some leeks and miso soup," she happily chirped.

The rest of the color in his face drained. "I… I'll just have some miso soup, thanks."

"Oh… Alright," she said, smiling.

They sat in a comfortable silence. The birds were chirping noisily and the wind blew Kagura's hair around lightly. She pushed it back behind her ears and shot Kyo a smile.

"So, Kyo-kun," she started, turning to look at him, "What were you doing up here all by yourself anyway?"

"I was thinking."

"Thinking?" she repeated. "Of what?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead he dropped his head and let his eyes fall to the ground.

"Kyo-kun?"

"I was… thinking… I was thinking of…"

"Of?"

"You," he murmured lowly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, frowning, thinking she must have misheard him.

"You," he said again, a little louder this time.

"You were… You were thinking about me?"

"Yeah. I… Kagura, there's something I should probably tell you… Just so you know and you can keep your distance," he said carefully.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you, Kagura, but… But I'm dangerous," he told her, grabbing her hands.

"Kyo… I-"

"You need to stay away from me. My temper is like no other and there's a chance that I could hurt you," he said quietly, feeling his guilt bubble to the top. "I just… I wanted you to know."

"Kyo, I love you too! I… I thought that you were too isolated to even care about anyone!" she confessed, squeezing his hands in hers.

"K-Kagura…"

"Kyo-kun, it's my decision whether or not I think you're dangerous," she told him. "Please, let me help you."

He stared at her with something close to awe blossoming in his eyes. She was serious. Her own eyes were burning with barely contained passion and feeling for him. And he could hardly believe it.

"Please," she begged once more. "I _want _to help you."

"I…"

"Kyo!" she said, pulling him closer so she could embrace him. "I don't think you're dangerous. And I don't think you would- could ever hurt me."

"I… Kagura, I-"

She didn't want to hear his excuses. Instead she firmly tugged his head down and plastered her lips on his. He gasped in surprise and she took advantage of his open mouth by slipping her tongue inside. It didn't take him long to respond after that. His hands instinctively came to rest around her waist and he easily dominated the kiss she had started.

She whimpered low in her throat as he leisurely explored the inside of her mouth and tongue. His tongue swept through, enjoying the taste of her sweetness before he slowly pulled away, carefully tugging on her bottom lip before letting her breath.

He pushed her bangs away from her eyes and tried hard not to concentrate on her kiss swollen lips that were begging for more than that sample he'd given her.

"Kyo… I… Do you believe me now?" she asked innocently. "Or do I have to prove it again?"

"I… I wouldn't mind a little more persuasion," he answered honestly, pulling her up against his body. "But I believe you… And our lunches are getting cold."

She giggled and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, silly."

"I love you, too, Kagura." He smiled and tugged her towards their lunches. "Now, would you mind joining me for lunch?"

She giggled again before nodding. "I would love to," she answered, twining their fingers together.

Kyo smiled happily, unable to prevent it. He had no reason to be scared again. He doubted he would ever be angry in her presence. She made him feel so calm…

He had nothing to fear with her by his side.

Owari

a/n: reviews inspire me. So review. Click the button.


End file.
